Wortish
"Wortish" is the native language of the Squid-Sharks with Legs and Arms, it sounds easy but it is a VERY complicated language to master. How to Speak it It appears to be just saying "Wort" over and over, but that would just be stupid, it's complicated. You have to say "Wort" while making it SOUND like an English word, for example "Woorts (Where's) Wor' (the) Wiert (Chief?)". Yes, it is very complicated to master it with a human tongue, Emile, Master Chief, and Avery Johnson are the only humans that can speak it because they iz badass, and being badass gets you everything. The reason Elites can speak it is because they have four lips and can say just about anything. When to use it and When NOT to use it. Most Elites already know English, and prefer to speak it, but they only speak in Wortish when they say something that they don't want the others to understand, for example, when a human teacher gives an elite a bad grade on his or her test, the Elite will mumble something like "Wort's Wormt Worshi'!" (Translation:That's Some Bullshit!). If you are a first time speaker of this fine language, I advise that you only speak it around Elites and NOT your friends, you will look like a total fucking idiot if you speak it to your friends, they will laugh and bully you for the rest of your life if you do that. Appropriate Times for Wortish *Chillin' with Elites. *Killin' with Elites. *Drillin' with Elites. *If your a dermetologist and your talking about someone's skin problems. *When you're saying "GO GO GO!" backwards. *When you're masturbating to a nude pic of an elite female and yell out "WOOORT!!!" (What the fuck is wrong with you?!) *Doing pretty much anything with Elites. *For Teh Lulz. *If you are an Elite. *If you're a Nerd and you speak with your fellow Nerds. Inappropriate Times for Wortish *Having sex wit yo betch and you yell out "WOOOORTT!!!" and then she thinks you have Genital Warts and leaves you (poor you). *Talking to other people. *Talking to brutes. *Talking to grunts. *Talking to jackals *Talking to anything that's not an elite (unless they mastered the language). *Around kids that have "Wort-O-Phobia". *To bullies that beat you up at school (it'll only make them pick on you more). *Talking to admins on Gruntipedia. *Singing along to Justin Bieber songs (you queer). *Flirting with a girl (for the love of god please don't unless you have some weird attraction to alien chicks). *Playing on the PS3 (traitor). *Smoking Crack (well...maybe this time it's appropriate). *Getting hit in the testicles with a soccer ball from some dumb latino kid (lol jk, I'm not racist). *Ordering Pizza (it will come out disgusting, I mean think about it). *In a rap battle *I could go on forever but I shallt stopith hereith. Trivia *It's not the only native language of the Sangheili, there is also "Blargish". *I should mention here that Gruntish is a language. *It was created because during some point in their evolution they grew warts, and they like to make sure that everybody knows that. *(insert moar triviaz here) *it is known that wortish the very first wortish word was made when a elite was masturbating and screamed WORT!!! as somone chopped his dick off. Category:Elites